The Gossip Club
by HanaJima-Janel
Summary: what happens when a bunch of friends from America come to japan with someone in the host club's cousin? if we Blab too much, we will give it all away!  TamaXHaru, HikaXOC KaoXOC HoneyXOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hiii! HanaJima here! Here is Chapter 1! We told you it would be up soon didn't we? =3 I wrote this one All by my self!_

_Janel: *clears throat*_

_Oh, sorry, at the beginning Janel gave me some ideas ^_^'_

_Both: Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>"Where is Bun-Bun! Where is she!" a small blonde girl ran frantically tearing through the yard of the Kimikoto American estate.<p>

Just then a semi-tall brunette teen carrying a stuffed pink and blue bunny under one arm, while on the other shoulder multiple boxes and bags were slung over it.

"Hanajima. Stop fretting, I have your bunny right here, you left her on the stair rail." She said in calm monotone.

The little girl swiveled on her heels and ran to the girl and took the bunny, "Thank you Janel!" she cried wrapping her in a tightest hug she could manage.

Hanajima stood below Janel's shoulder, small enough to jump on her back for a piggy-back if she was feeling tired.

Janel stood about 5'10, and was strong enough to lift about two hundred with ease so she was in charge of carrying the bags to the car while their friends sat inside in the air conditioner drinking soda and being lazy while the smallest and the tallest members were hauling the baggage to the car.

"Hey Jay, we are out of soda, can you run and get us some more?" a woman in her mid twenties with long jet-black hair peeked her head out of the door.

"Why can't you go buy some Yuzu-chan? Get Thomas to drive you to the store, me and Janel are busy." Hanajima hugged her bunny closer with little blue imaginary flowers around her.

Almost immune to her charm she tried to brush it off but caught her big blue eyes and gave in, "Aww… fine Hannah. You win…" Yuzuki slunk back inside followed by a sigh of defeat.

Hanajima giggled "Silly Yuzuki."

"you mean lazy." Janel grunted setting the load in the trunk.

"Aw come on Janel, be a little nicer to Yuzu-chan, she is piling everything up for us to pick up." She clambered on her friends back.

"okay. Ill try to not to make so many mean comments." Janel gave one of her rare non-bored smiles.

"yay! Now lets hurry and finish packing the car. I wanna hurry and get to the airport! I can't wait!" Hanajima leapt off Janel's back and ran into the house.

Janel chuckled and followed her.

When they went back outside, Hanajima had her bunny strapped to her back and was carrying boxes piled so high that she couldn't see over with ease and Janel was carrying multiple duffel bags that weighed easily fifty pounds each in each hand without a single look of strain on her face.

"is that it?" Hanajima laid the boxes in the back of the car neatly in order to save space and Janel laid the duffel bags on top.

"yeah. I think so." She confirmed.

"I'll go check! Guard Bun-Bun while I'm gone, okay?" she passed the stuffed bunny to Janel and ran back inside, arms spread out as she ran.

After a minute, Hanajima ran back out giggling, "we are all done! Now all we gotta do is wait for Yuzu-chan to get back and we can go!" she announced happily throwing her arms in the air.

Janel laughed and passed Bun-Bun to Hanajima and went to the front stairway and sat on the railing.

Hanajima clambered up a low-branched tree and hung her feet off, waiting at see the black limo that had their friend in it.

There was a tiny black spot on the distant hill and Hanajima jumped up happily, " I see her! I see- whoa!" she toppled sideways and almost fell completely off the branch when her reflexes kicked in and she tried to grab the branch with her hands and when that didn't work, she hooked her legs to the branch and hung upside down, hugging her bunny tight in one hand, holding her shirt down with the other while giggling.

Janel chuckled and walked over to Hanajima and picked her up and tried to put her back on the ground when she swung over her shoulder and wrapped her arms around Jays neck.

"Fast little Usagi aren't you?" Janel chuckled and shifted Hanajima to a more comfortable position.

"Um… Usagi… that is rabbit right? Yeah I am a rabbit! Like bun-bun!" Hanajima giggled.

She was a beginner in Japanese but was learning from Janel, they were going to need it too where they are going.

"I see her again! Linda-chan, Shari-chan, Kira-chan, lets go! Yuzu-chan is back!" Hanajima cried happily.

She hopped down again and ran to the house and grabbed one of the girls by their wrists, "come on Kira-chan, lets go!" she yanked on her wrist.

"ouch! Let go! That hurts!" she tried to pry her hand from Hanajima's iron-grip, but to no avail.

"is she any closer?" Hanajima asked impatiently, the little blue flowers floating around her again.

"yeah, she is in the drive way I gotta buzz her in." Janel ran back inside and pressed a button beside the front door and ran back outside.

There was an impatient aura emanating from the usually calm girl too. _"I can't wait to see my cousin again! And my brother-in-law, man are they gonna be surprised!"_ Janel thought her stomach fluttering excitably.

A long black limo pulled up and the girls piled into it, "onto the airport!" Linda cried loudly.

There were cries of agreement (surprisingly even from Janel) around the car as it started off.

"I just know we are gonna have a awesome time in Japan!" Shariana was shaking with excitement.

"I wanna see all the sweets they have! I wonder if they eat a lot of cake there. But what about straw- I mean ichigos. I'm wanting some strawberry shortcake right now. But do they even make it Japan? I want some" Hanajima's excited rant went down to a mummer of curiosity.

"of course they do. Hanajima." Janel assured her

"why are you already calling Hannah her Japanese name? We aren't there yet." Kira asked.

"practice." She replied in monotone.

Kira looked over to her 'twin'.

Shari shrugged and found something and flicked it at Linda who picked it back up and threw it back at her.

"here. I have some of my cookie cake. Have a piece Hanajima." Janel reached over to a box and pulled out a cake with white frosting with cookie crumbs sprinkled over it and with pieces of cookies baked into it.

A cake lovers paradise.

Hanajima's eyes widened with joy and she began eagerly reaching for the cake.

"can we have a piece too Jay?" Kira asked.

"yeah, please? You make the best cookie cake." Shari agreed and matched Kira's look of pleading.

Janel hesitated and then sighed, "if there is enough after Hanajima gets some."

They shared a look of sadness, "but she will eat it all!"

Yuzuki chuckled, "well of course. That is why she said that." She saw right through Janel's little 'offering' to the twins.

"is that true?" Shari asked with a puppy-dog look on her face.

"wow Yuzu-chan! You can tell what Janel is saying when she isn't saying it? Can you read her mind or something?" Hanajima asked.

"do you forget that I am her older sister? I have been able to tell what she meant when she said something ever since she was born." Yuzuki smiled devilishly which earned a light glare from Janel.

Janel cut off a piece of cake and put it on a plastic plate and gave it to the small blonde.

Kira and Shari pelted Janel with puppy eyes until Hanajima asked her to share the cake.

She cut off a sliver and passed it to the twins who nearly inhaled it and asked for more the next second.

"no." her voice was stern. "One piece for now."

Hanajima passed her empty plate to Janel and stretched with a yawn, "Janel. Do you have my blanket?" she asked tiredly.

"no, I'm sorry, I left it in the box that to your room and its in the other car." She said apologetically.

"okay." She laid her head on the window, pulled her knees to her chest, clung tightly onto her bunny and closed her eyes and dozed off. Everyone went deathly quiet and all that was audible was their breathing and the car engine as they continued to drive to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Tamachan

Hanajima: someone gave Janel a monster telling her it was tea so she is pretty hyper.

Janel: yeah yeah yeah *nods super fast*

Hanajima: I like her this way! She is more fun! *thinks about later* but then again, she probably isn't gonna be like this in the story… boo =,(

Saitoshi: this is the only way I'm gonna be in the story for a while! But Hanajima and Janel do not own Ouran in any way.

Both: boo… anyways, ENJOY THE STORY!

The limo stopped in front of the airport, "Should we wake her up?" Kira asked slightly frightened by the smallest of their group.

"Nah, I can carry the squirt." Janel said in her normal monotone then proceeded to pick the short junior up and with help from Yuzuki, got her settled on her back.

With Hanajima settled, the group of girls finally walked onto the private jet waiting to take them to Japan.

Janel sat Hanajima in her seat and went to go inform the pilot to take off and as she was walking back to her seat she heard rapid footsteps behind her "Haruuuhhiiii! Daddy's here! You've gotten taller!" someone glomped her from behind.

A tick mark flashed onto her forehead as she grabbed the persons arm and flipped them over her shoulder.

A tall blond was sprawled out on the ground his eyes halfway closed in defeat then he sat up with a puppy-dog look on his face, "do you not love daddy anymore?" he whimpered.

"who the hell are you? I'm not Haruhi- wait, Haruhi… as in Haruhi Fujioka?" Janel's eyes grew wide.

"what? Your not my precious daughter? Who are you then? Are you an imposter from the Witness Protection Program? What did she do? What do she do? " the blonde jumped up and shook Janel by her shoulders and another tick mark popped on her forehead.

"you didn't answer my question. Are you talking about Haruhi Fujioka?" she asked, her voice flat.

The blonde backed away and let go of her shoulders, "u-uh, yeah. Yeah, Haruhi Fujioka. I'm talking about her, do you know her?" he stuttered out.

"I'm her cousin. How do you know her?" her voice took on a threatening tone.

"I-I-I'm her friend! I-I mean I'm older than her b-but I-…" he went silent and sulked to a corner and a dark, sulky aura floated around him.

"What is your name?" Shariana popped over the seat.

"Tamaki Suoh. King of the Ouran High School Host Club, the prince type!" he flipped his golden hair a looked at her with narrowed indigo eyes.

"King of the wha?" Linda tilted her head and looked over to him with a very confused look on her face.

Tamaki went into a dramatic pose and you would swear that glitter floated around him as he spoke, "Ouran host club, only those with high social standings and those from filthy rich families wealthy enough are lucky enough to spend time their time at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Host club is where the handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have, Way too much time on their hands." He chuckled at the end. "Just think of it as Ouran Academy's playground for the ultra rich and beautiful." He finished with a smile.

Hanajima groaned a few seats back and Tamaki peeped over them, "is that Hunni? Where is Mori?" he began looking around.

Hanajima sat up slowly like a zombie and glared at Tamaki who was frozen to the spot, "I'm still sleepy…." She groaned and stood up, holding on to Bun-Bun of course. Tamaki let out a squeal and dove behind Linda with a simple, "HELP ME!"

Hanajima stalked over to Tamaki and yanked him from behind her and glared at him evilly before grabbing his sleeve.

"Aww… she is cute! She reminds me of- erk!" Tamaki was flung over her shoulders and slammed onto the ground, bounced and laid on his back, trying to get his breath back.

"lesson one. Do. Not. Wake. Hanajima. Up. From. Her. Nap!" Kira and Shariana soke on every other word and finished together.

"I-I-I-it's a female copy of Hunni-senpai!" Tamaki cried scrambling backwards.

"it that a bad thing? A guy named Honey can't be too bad." Linda asked sitting on top of her seat and kicking her feet innocently.

"I-it can be, when he first wakes up, he is evil!" Tamaki shuddered and stood up, rubbing his back.

"Hanajima, you need to apologize. That was disrespectful." Janel scolded her in monotone.

Hanajima blinked hard a couple times and shook her head, then took on a sad look, "I'm sorry mister. That was rude."

"Hey," Tamaki looked taken aback at her sudden change in attitude and knelt down and looked her in the face, "Its not a problem. I forgive you. I don't think anyone could stay mad at you." He ruffled her hair lightly.

She giggled, "what's your name mister?"

"Tamaki Suoh, I just explained where I entertain and hang out, were you awake enough to hear?" he asked sweetly.

"bits and peaces. Something about a Host Club?" she rubbed her eyes and gave a little yawn.

He chuckled, "yup, just like Hunni-senpai."

"can you tell us out Hunni? Haru-chan tells us he is very sweet in the letters." Hanajima hugged bun-bun closer and tilted her head.

"Yeah, you want to hear about Mori too? Haruhi's cousin reminds me of him."

"which one? I am her cousin too." Shariana piped up.

"Huh? You too?" Tamaki asked sitting in one of the seats.

"well DUH! I AM Jay's twin sister. Well… fraternal twin but still." Shariana leaned all the way over the seat and grabbed her sisters wrist.

"And I'm their older sister Yuzuki Ootori!" Yuzuki stood straight up proudly pointing towards the sky.

Tamaki stumbled, "o-o-o-o-Ootori!" he fell backwards.

She walked up to the now unconscious blonde and poked him and stopped, "ohh… Tamaki Suoh… I'm making the connection now. You know Kyo-san." She nodded, stood up and walked back to her seat and pulled her phone out.

"Konnichiwa? Anata wa isogashiidesu ka? Sona wa Yuzuki" she answered the voice on the phone.

"Ah, thank you, its hard to speak all that Japanese off the top of my head. Any grammar problems?" she giggled when the person answered.

"Are you at Kyo-san's house? One of his friends passed out." she smiled at the response.

"Oi Tamaki! Kyoya says wake the hell up!" Yuzuki called to him and the blonde sat bolt upright.

"Dare ga? Nani? Doko? Oh, Yuzuki." Tamaki looked around.

"you never told me about Hunni…" Hanajima tugged on his sleeve with big eyes.

He patted her head and smiled, "just sit down, I'll tell all of you about the whole host club."

Hanajima threw her hands in the air, "yay!"


	3. Chapter 3 annoyance off the plane

Hanajima: TT_TT we had to rewrite this, we lost what we had before…

Janel: we you were the one typing I was just speaking aloud…

Hanajima: But we were BOTH working on it! You were telling me what to write and I was typing….

Janel: Whatever…Hikaru, Karou disclaimer please…

Hikaru: I like this chapter because- mrmph!

Karou: ignore him please, but Hanajima and Janel do not own us in any way.

Hikaru: though they wish they did!

Hanajima & Janel: TT_TT so true… sorry we didn't post last week!

Hanajima: I was on vacation!

Janel: and she Didn't e-mail what she had to me so I could finish it.

All: Enjoy this chapter!

After a long rant from Tamaki about the Host Club, his friends and what they did, Hanajima was bored.

She pressed her face to the window and sighed, looked to the bunny parachute on her back, then to Janel, "Janel, why didn't you let me jump? I have a parachute, I would have been okay." She asked.

Janel sighed, "Because you would have landed in China instead of Japan." She told her.

"But I wanted a fortune cookie!" Hanajima wined.

"Only because it was a sweet!" Kira called from her seat.

Shariana walked over and sat by Hanajima, "We will be there soon. I know it, we have been on the plane for a while."

Tamaki looked out the window and fogged it up when he sighed, "Aww… It's winter still…" he looked on the electric clock on the wall that had the date on it, "Yep, made it back in time for winter brake to end." He dropped his head sadly.

He looked over to Hanajima " your going to go to your elementary school this year still right? What year?" he asked the small blonde.

"Um…" Hanajima started counting on her fingers, "here in Japan, I'm going to be in my second year in High school!" she announced proudly.

Tamaki looked taken aback, "wha- what? You don't look over eight years old!" he yelled and facepalmed, "yup, a female copy of Hunni-senpai." He said quietly and looked back up and laughed.

"And you Jay?" he asked.

"Same year. I skipped a grade with Hanajima." She told him.

"you two are in my year!" he cheered and jumped up, his high energy back.

"will ya pipe down? I'm trying to sleep!" Yuzuki yelled to the front rows of the plane, her black hair sticking out on all directions.

"Yuzu-chan, you need a hairbrush." Hanajima stood on her knees and looked over the seat.

Yuzuki shook her head to wake and looked in her reflection in the dark window, "Aw great!" she shoved her hand in her pocket, pulled out a small foldable brush and ran it through her hair.

Linda looked around, "where did Tamaki go?"

"he went to the corner and is sulking." Hanajima pointed to the corner where a chibi-fied blonde seventeen year old sat, poking at the ground.

Yuzuki and Hanajima, Yuzuki walked over to the boy and squatted down and stared at him, and Hanajima poked him a few times, "poke, poke?"

No response.

"Tamaki, will you snap out of it? I didn't mean to snap." Yuzuki waved her hand in front of his face.

Again no response.

"_the way Tamaki talked about Haruhi, I'm guessing he likes her."_ Janel had an idea and hit her palm with her fist, "Tamaki, I have a picture of Haruhi with long hair and in a bikini." She told him and he snapped up and looked to her, "You. Have. What!" he yelled.

"Its on my phone, I'll show you when we get off. I pro-" Janel was cut off by the dinging sound of the 'please fasten your seatbelts' light.

Tamaki jumped into a seat and buckled up, quivering with excitement.

Linda snickered, "I didn't think of you as the pervy type Tamaki."

He turned beet red and turned to her, "I-I am not a perv! I-I just want to see Haruhi with long hair! She only has a few pictures of herself with long hair, the bikini means nothing to me!" he insisted.

The cabin was filled with multiple 'yeah's' and "uh-huh's, "I swear! It means nothing!" he cried, "nothing in the slightest! I don't care if she is in a turtleneck and sweat pants! I want to see her with long hair!" he yelled.

Hanajima giggled, "Calm down Tama-chan, we are playing around."

Kira interjected, "But I am saying what I think! Tamaki Suoh is a perv for Haruhi!" she said smugly.

He turned a deeper red (if possible) "I am not!"

"perv, perv, perv, perv!" there was a very evil grin spreading on Kira's face as she messed with the host king.

"Shut up! Your just like the devil spawns!" he cried.

Janel rolled her eyes, made sure Hanajima was securely strapped in, buckled herself in and looked out the window.

Shariana piped up, "Kira, Linda, will you buckle up? You'll fall out of you seats when we land if you don't." she warned.

Linda gave a thumbs up signal and buckled up and flicked Kira's ear, "buckle up Baka!" she said.

Kira puffed her cheeks out and buckled up, "do you have to ruin my taunting mood every time?" she asked.

Linda laughed, "yes, yes I do!" she said with fake pride in her voice.

Kira pouted and pulled her knees to her chest.

Linda rolled her eyes, "Don't take it to heart Tamaki-senpai, she doesn't mean it in a bad way." She leaned up and patted his shoulder.

They bounced up a little as the landing gear hit the ground.

"Yay!" Hanajima cheered when the plane stopped and the captain came on the intercom saying "you may take your luggage and exit the cabin, enjoy your time in Japan Kimikoto and co."

Hanajima quickly unbuckled and stood in her seat and began jumping up and down, exited to take her first steps into Japan.

"hurry up! I wanna play in the snow in Japan! Wait. I mean Watashi… wa yuki de pure.. shitai!" she said slowly and smiled when she finished, "Did I say that right Tama-chan?" she asked the tall blonde.

He nodded and smiled, "yup, you said that perfectly."

Jay patted her head and stood up, took the hoodie from around her waist and made Hanajima put it on, "We are going to have to change in the bathroom when we get our bags." She told all of them.

"You do have some winter clothes right Tamaki?" Shariana asked him.

"why of course, I always come prepared!" he stood up and went into 'sparkly mode', "a king always has to be prepared for anything." He smiled.

"Stop trying to charm us senpai." Kira flicked him upside the head.

He sniffled, "so mean." He whimpered.

Linda grabbed Kira by the wrist and hauled her away form her taunting target, "stop messing with Tamaki, Kira."

The prosecuted rolled her eyes and let herself be drug to the door, "but that no fun~!" she wined.

"I wanna go out first!" Hanajima called as Linda went to open the door.

"You coming or what Tamaki?" Shariana asked the sulking senpai.

He nodded and followed behind Shariana, the only one besides Hanajima that hasn't shown any signs of being grumpy or mean to him.

Everyone stopped and turned on their phones, Tamaki's phone nearly immediately started ringing after finding a signal, he flipped it open and answered with a "Yeah?"

"Ah! You already knew we landed? That was fast! I know, I know. I'm with a group of girls that claim to- Wha Hikaru? What the- I WAS NOT!" he cried, "give the phone back to him devil spawn." He asked.

He pouted and clicked the phone shut, "He is so mean, him and his clone." He whimpered.

"Ne. Ne Tama-chan, who was it?" Hanajima tugged on his sleeve.

"huh? Oh, it was my friend, He is waiting for us after we change." Tamaki stuffed his phone into his pocket.

"now." He turned to Janel, "picture…" he stalked up to the brunette who stared him down with out a word.

"You have to say please if you want something from this lump." Shariana teased he sister who glared at her for a second and looked back to the host king.

"pwease?" he gave her puppy eyes and got into a dog-begging position.

Her rock-hard face melted a little and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and clicked buttons until she turned it to him.

As she promised, there was a picture of her cousin with her and her sister Shariana and Haruhi ware in two peace bathing suits, Haruhi's was a red one while Shari's was a bright green and white, it matched Janel's taking away the face that her was a one piece.

Tamaki's face was nearly as red as his scarf (he was wearing a bright red scarf) as he shook his head.

Jay rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone back in her pocket, "Come on~ lets go! I wanna explore Japan! Lets hurry and change clothes!" Hanajima patted Janel's shoulder.

"Yeah, lets go." Janel agreed and she walked down the ramp and into the soft snow.

"Waii~ the snow! It never snows where we live! Even in winter!" Hanajima jumped from her friends back, scooped up some of the cold powder and threw it in the air laughing.

Janel smiled and Kira scooped up some snow of her own and chunked it Tamaki.

"COLD!" he shreaked jumping ten feet in the air.

Kira snickered.

Linda smiled and scooped up some snow too silently and stuck it down her sisters back.

"cold! That is effin COLD!" Kira screamed, trying to shake snow from her shirt and back onto the ground.

"that's how I felt!" Tamaki cried, his large purple eyes tear-filled.

"Lets get inside! Only Hanajima has a Jacket! I'm freezing my buns off!" Shariana pulled on her twins sleeve and tried to haul her inside.

Janel walked over to Hanajima whose face was already turning red form cold, "lets go in and get your winter coat." Janel said as she hoisted the small blonde onto her shoulders.

"yeah, it is pretty cold once all the warmness goes away." Hanajima nodded.

The group walked into thee airport and grabbed their bags, which was surrounded by large men in lack suits, Tamaki had to walk up to them and said something them in Japanese, the only words they could catch were Kyoya Ootori.

The large men nodded and let them pick up their bags, the girls ran to the bathroom, picked out some winter clothes and pulled them on, Hanajima even put a little pink scarf and hat on Bun-bun.

"okay Tama-chan! We are done!" Hanajima ran out of the bathroom, dressed in a thick pink and blue winter coat with bunny ears on the hood a pale pink shirt and long warm-looking pants.

"wow, I love your jacket! It looks like something Hunni-senpai would wear!" Tamaki laughed and patted her head.

He other girls streamed out of the bathroom, Linda was dressed in a simple dark grey and white winter coat, black t-shirt and blue jeans, Janel had on a dark blue coat, blue jeans and a pale green long-sleeved shirt, Shariana wore a similar attire, but her jacket wa a burnt orange, Kira had on a white and pale blue coat with a faded red t-shirt and blue jeans, Linda wore a dark red coat with a black t-shirt and dark thick pants and finally Yuzuki had a navy blue and black coat on with a dark grey t-shirt with intricate Japanese kanji across the front, and a dark pair of blue jeans.

Tamaki smiled and pointed down the crowded main room of the airport to the pick-up area.

They stuck close to Tamaki because it seemed like he knew what to do and where to go, he stopped suddenly and smiled and began running, the group of girls pushed through the crowd, trying to keep up with the hyperactive blonde.

He ran up a and glomped a raven haired teen who roughly pushed him off, the teen had pair of wire-framed glasses, and a dark attire, noticeably opposite from Tamaki from one glance.

The raven haired teen scanned the crowd and stopped on the girls group, "is that the group you were wi-"

"Kyoya! My little brother!" Yuzuki bulldozed her way to the front and glomped the raven haired teen herself.

"Brother-in-law." He corrected.

"okay, I didn't receive information that you were coming Yuzuki." He pushed her off.

"You weren't meant to, we worked hard to keep it a secret from every other Ootori except **Akito." Janel pulled the ends of her sleeves down.**

"Wow! I didn't know Haruhi had a Twin!" a tall red-headed teen threw his arm over Janel's shoulder.

"She didn't tell us that she was just like us in some ways." An identical teen put his arm over the other shoulder.

"Hikaru, Karou! Don't do that! She'll-" Tamaki stopped when Janel ducked under the twins arms and twisted them behind their backs, "she's not my sister, that would be Shariana, Haruhi is our cousin." She said and pushed them away.

A short boy-ish looking teen walked from behind Kyoya and ran up to Shariana and Janel, "hey! Welcome to Japan! Its so cool that you are coming to live here!" she hugged the two looked to Hikaru, "Yeah, you learned that Jay here doesn't let people touch her unless its on her own accord, and Shari here, well, she is like me but more… what is the word, I'm just going with carefree." Haruhi introduced her cousins to her friends.

"I was stuck with them on a long flight!" Tamaki wined and glomped Haruhi and hugged her.

"Ack! Senpai! Get off!" she cried trying to pry the upperclassmen off her.

"Tamaki. Get off Haruhi." Shariana and Janel chorused and he froze and leapt off the brunette.

"Do any of you like cake? Or bunnies? You're girls so you have to like bunnies!" a small boy with a fluffy, pink, stuffed bunny in his arms.

"I do!" Hanajima raised her hand.

"Really! Which flavor of cake do you like?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Hunni-senpai, the one I was talking about." Tamaki introduced the boy.

"your Hunni? Tama-chan said I'm just like you!" Hanajima giggled and hugged bun-bun.

"Yeah, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! And he," he pointed to a tall teen with short, spiky black hair, "is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka." There were little pink flowers floating around the small boy.

"Ne~ what year are you in? Tama-chan keeps calling you senpai." Hanajima put her bunny on top of her head.

"I'm in my third year of High school!" he announced proudly, "same grade as Takashi!"

"really? I'm in my second year, same grade as Janel!"

Hunni giggled, "cool! Are you going to Ouran Academy when it starts back up in a few days?" he looked to Janel, who nodded, "yeah."

The two small blondes began giggling.

"So, you know everyone, I'll introduce them again, "myself, Tamaki Suoh, second in command, Kyoya Ootori, the devil spawns, " he shot a glare at the red headed twins, the one with his hair parted to the right stuck his tongue out, "hey that's not to nice Tono."

Tamaki rolled his eyes, "the one with his hair on the right is Hikaru and the other is Karou Hitachin. Mori or his real name is Takashi Morinozuka and his cousin Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunni" Tamaki introduced his friends.

Linda nodded, "nice to meet you all, I'm Linda, this is my sister Kira, this is Janel and Shariana, the twins of our group, Hanajima and Yuzuki."

Tamaki and his friends bowed in a greeting.

"wow, polite aren't they?" Linda whispered to Kira who rolled her eyes, "how the heck are we related?"

Linda shrugged right before Tamaki screamed, "OKAY!" and the girls were glomped by Hunni, Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou.


	4. Strolling and Renee!

Hanajima: I'm sorry! We didn't get anything up again last week, I pulled a all-nighter on this one.

Janel: she fell asleep on her key board. It was a funny sight.

Hanajima: but anyways, Hunni-chan can you please give us the disclaimer?

Hunni: sure Hana-chan! Neither Hanajima nor Janel own Ouran in anyway no matter how much they want too,

* * *

><p>After regaining their dignity (which was hard to do with a group of boys glomping you in the middle of an airport.) the group of girls left the air port, talking with the hosts.<p>

"hey, hey! Don't touch Haruhi you dirty pervs!" Tamaki yelled at the red-headed twins who rolled their eyes and grinned, hugging the small brunette closer.

Janel snickered once under her breath, stuck close to Mori's side, who in favor, stuck close to Hanajima and Hunni, mostly Hunni though.

Hunni put a finger to his chin thinking of another question for Hanajima, " oh I know! What was your favorite cake shaped in?" he asked.

She held up her bunny, "bun-bun! Janel made it for me!"

Hunni laughed, " mine was shaped like Usa-chan! Covered in strawberry frosting! It was so yummy!" he hugged his pink bunny.

"my baby brother-"

"brother-in-law."

"whatever, but you are in a host club but you don't have a girlfriend? That is so sad Kyo-chan!" Yuzuki hugged the raven-haired boy who growled when she made contact.

"Mori, why are you stalking Hunni?" Linda asked the tall teen.

No response.

"Mori… hello? can you hear me?" Linda waved her hand in his face.

"Ah." He rumbled.

"then why don't you talk?"

"Takashi never talks much. He is more of the silent type." Hunni turned his head to Linda.

"But I wanna hear him talk some more than just making a sound." Linda pouted.

"I'll talk when the situation calls for it, it rarely does though." Mori informed her in a monotone.

Linda threw her hands in the air, "Yay! You talked!"

Mori rolled his eyes and reverted his attention back to the 'cake walkers'

Linda was dancing while she walked celebrating that she made the silent mountain talk.

Hanajima turned to Janel, "are we exploring Tokyo?' then she turned to Tamaki, 'Tama-chan, will you take us on a tour? Or Kyo-chan? He seems to know more than you." She fiddled with her floppy bunny ears.

Tamaki was stabbed with an imaginary arrow when Hanajima said that she thought Kyoya knew more than him.

Kyoya smiled and pushed up his glasses. " I'll arrange for a tour, and you are right, I did know more than that poor excuse for a king."

Another arrow into Tamaki.

Kira whispered something to the twins who grinned, bent over and all three grabbed two handfuls of snow and chunked them at Tamaki who shreaked like a girl and jumped ten feet in the air again.

Hikaru, Karou and Kira nearly died from laughter when Tamaki hit the ground and shook like crazy, "Evil! You are all evil!" he yelled.

"Are you just figuring this out Baka Tono?" the three chorused.

Haruhi started laughing, "calm down senpai, its just snow, I've had to deal with them while you were in America. You think you've had it hard so far, try your dad letting them in before you woke up and finding them staring at you when you first wake up. Now THAT'S bad." She patted his shoulder.

Tamaki turned on his heel, "I thought I told you to stay away form Haruhi's house while I was away!" he yelled, fazing the twins not in the least bit, "we got bored." Hikaru shrugged, "we didn't know she was still asleep." Karou mirrored his brother.

Shariana patted Haruhi's shoulder, "Don't worry Tamaki, we will keep an eye out for these two. I'll be in the same year anyways."

Tamaki jumped over to her and grabbed hold of her arm and smiled wide, "That is very good! I have been worried for her safety with these two pervs having so much alone time with my precious Haruhi, now I have some one to watch her!" he sparkled dramatically.

"okay, okay, your welcome I guess, please get off." She tried to pry her arm from the blonde to no avail, "Haru. Help me please." She looked to her cousin and in turn grabbed Tamaki around his torso and pulled while Shari pulled the other way until he fell backwards on top of Haruhi.

He turned beet red and jumped up, "Oh man, I am so sorry Haruhi. Let me help you up." He held a hand out and turned redder when she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up and didn't move her hand for a few seconds.

Shari smiled and poked her sister and pointed at the two.

Janel smiled a little and turned her attention back to Hanajima.

Hanajima and Hunni scrambled onto their observers backs and laughed when they saw they did the same thing again.

Mori and Janel smiled a little and got a better grip on their miniature blondes.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses again, "it seems like your group is like a group of female copies of the Host Club." He observed, "Minus Yuzuki. She is like none of us."

Yuzuki crossed her arms and pouted, "well, she might be a little like Tamaki, but not much." He said.

She rolled her eyes and lagged to the back of the group.

They kept walking until Kyoya whipped out his phone, "I'm tired of walking, I'm calling Hiroshima to come pick us up." He said then dialed a number and put his phone to his ear, "Hiroshima? Come and pick us up in the limo, we are by Kauri's Nursery. Yes. Okay." He clicked his phone shut and informed them that his driver would be there in less than five minutes.

The girls stuck close to the host that resembled them the most and talked until a long black limo pulled in front of them and a tall man in his late forties stepped out and opened the door and they climbed in and shut the door.

The group rejoiced in the warmth and began laughing randomly. (with Exception of Jay, Kyoya and Mori)

Just then a girl with long dirty blonde hair and steely grey eyes tapped on the window, Kyoya gave a small smile and opened the door (he was sat closest to it) and scooted over.

The girl shook snow from her hair and crawled in beside Kyoya.

Linda smiled wide, "Renee! How'd you see us?"

Renee smiled some, "It's not hard to miss a group of Model boys and a group of American girls get into a big black limo."

Hunni laughed, " We told you Ren-chan we aren't models!"

She rolled her eyes, "you could be. You all have the looks for it."

Tamaki flipped his hair and gave her the 'flirty eyes', " Why thank you Princess." He said regally.

She gave him a funny look and clinged onto Kyoya's arm and scooted closer to him, " I told you Tamaki, no. I don't like you."

Yet another arrow to add.

Yuzuki poked at Kyoya's other arm, " I thought you didn't have a girlfriend." She taunted.

"I didn't say I did because I knew you would pester me about it. I guess you already know her though." Kyoya pushed his glasses once again.

Yuzuki grinned, " So you _do_!"

"yes, I do Yuzuki, I would like it if he got off this subject." He grumbled.

Renee squeezed his arm, "Who is that Kyo-kun?"

"my Sister-in-law Yuzuki, Akito married her." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"oh, hello Yuzuki! I am Renee Minoto " she chirped.

"Hello Renee, I am also Janel and Shariana's older sister." She nodded respectfully to the girl.

"It's been a while Ren-chan! You haven't written us in forever!" Hanajima piped up.

"yeah, what happened?" Shariana tilted her head.

"I'm sorry, I mailed as often as I could." She looked to her shoes.

Kira rolled her eyes and poked at Karou who looked back and saw the playful expression and poked her back until they were in an full-blown poke war.

Hikaru didn't look happy that Kira was picking on his little brother but shook it off when he stated playing back.

"those two, so silly." Shariana laughed.

"Yeah, it's not often Karou plays with others unless I play also." Hikaru agreed.

" _he found a new play toy, good for him. now, to find me one." _ Hikaru looked around the car and say that everyone was talking with someone but him and Shariana, Janel and Mori were talking with each other, Tamaki and Haruhi, Hunni and Hanajima, Kyoya and Renee, Linda was staying quiet but Hikaru didn't want to bug her, so he just

started talking with Shariana about random things.

* * *

><p>Hanajima; I hope you like it, I'm gonna try to post two this week, since I didn't post last week, I have band camp this week so I'll be busy, but tomorrow is the day to update, and I'll try to be done as fast as I can.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Mrs Kimikoto

Hanajima; …. Well bad news kinda, my band camp lasts until the seventeenth or so… so I have less time to write than I thought,

Janel: and I can't come over that much anymore.

Hanajima: so we have to deal with texting to remind each other of what happened.

It might take a little longer, and not always on Wednesdays, but I'll try. Kay? Oh and Janel wrote most of this one! I messed up and she corrected me.

Janel: Baka-Tono, the disclaimer.

Tamaki: don't call me that! Anyways, Janel and Hanajima don't own Ouran in any way,

All: enjoy the story!

Shariana gasped "Guys we got to go check in with the studio!" she said, slightly panicked.  
>"Oh my that's right" Yuzuki said slightly alarmed<br>"Studio? Which one?" Hunni asked pink flowers floating around him once again.  
>Janel sighed and held back Hanajima from hugging the short boy "Mikoki Records we should have gotten a rental car first thing." she said sighing again.<br>"Why would peasants go to a multi-million dollar company?" Tamaki asked confused.  
>Haruhi scoffed "they're hardly peasants I mean just with their Father's salary the are more then likely as rich if not more then Kyoya-senpai's family" at this the Twins and Tamaki's eyes widen. "...Also the only reason you guy didn't figure it out at first is because they don't flaunt the money if fact apart from sending money to me and dad from time to time they also give to charity." Haruhi explained and Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "oh, so that is where that money comes from. Have you ever though to use some of it to pay off your debt?"<br>Haruhi clamped her hands over her mouth, "I need it to eat! And to but those expensive-ass uniforms! I can't give you every penny I get Kyoya-senpai!" she said loudly.  
>He smirked, pleased that he got an explanation of her mysterious money bursts.<br>"I thought that you father couldn't make all that money at the tranny bar and you already knew that jobs were prohibited, so thank you for the explanation." He jotted something down in his little black notebook.  
>Hikaru tried to peek over to see what the low-blood pressure king always wrote down, only to have it closed on his nose.<br>He jumped back and rubbed his nose.  
>"Hikaru! Are you okay?" Karou's face filled with concern.<br>He grunted, "no…"  
>Karou cried in worry, "what!"<br>Hikaru flopped back and rolled as much as he could yelling, 'I'm dieing! I'm dieing! Kyoya squished my nose!'  
>Karou growled and crossed his arms, "you scared me Hikaru! I though you were hurt!" he pouted.<br>Hikaru sat up, "sorry Kaoru, I was just joking around."  
>Karou looked to his mirror, "I know that now."<br>Shariana laughed, "I'm guessing you two are very close."  
>Hikaru looked to her, "yeah, we are.'<br>"more than most,' Karou added.  
>"we have a thing in the host club that uses that to our benefit, they add more to it though when entertaining." Tamaki piped up again.<br>"ne~ really? That's so cool!" Hanajima smiled.  
>"If we are lucky, when they have a slow day, Hika-chan and Kao-chan comes over and eats cake with me and Takashi." Hunni said happily.<br>"Cool! You get to eat cakes in the host club? I wanna come when school starts!" Hanajima looked to Janel, "can we Janel?"  
>she nodded, "sure," both small blondes threw their hands in the air, "Yay!"<br>Linda tapped the glass on her window from boredom, "lets just go sign in and do something entertaining." She suggested.  
>Tamaki agreed, "you ladies must be bored just getting off the plane, we can explore the town." He suggested, "after you sign in of course."<br>Haruhi agreed as well, "that is a good idea senpai, I can show you guys my favorite shopping and studying spots!" she smiled.  
>Shariana laughed, "hai, that'll be cool!"<br>"We could also show you our mother's designing studio." Hikaru and Kaoru said together  
>Kira smirked "Cool that would be awesome.<br>Linda and Renee weren't really paying attention but no one dared to bother them.  
>When the limo finally pulled up to the 10-story building a woman was waiting outside tapping her foot against the sidewalk. Both Janel and Shariana scrambled to get the door open Yuzuki just pushed them and all three practically fell on the walkway. Janel got up first and ran to the woman "Okaa-san, genki desu ka? (how are you mom?)" She asked respectfully.<br>The woman's eyes softened slightly "Hai Janel Demo...Doko okona~tsu teta no?(I'm fine, but where have you been?)" the woman asked With a worried glace at the two just now pulling themselves off the ground  
>"Gomen, demo...(I'm Sorry..)" Janel looked down a little shamed<br>"Aunty Mimeko!" Haruhi exclaimed as she ran towards the two in front of the doors of the studio.

"Haruhi! It's great to see you sweetheart!" she hugged her niece.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou were staring at the scene with their jaws on the floor, "Ha… Haruhi…. Your aunt is Mimeko Kimikoto? And your living in poverty!" the three said together.

"_**FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT LIVING IN POVERTY!"**_ Haruhi yelled over her shoulder.

"that's right, my little Haruhi is not living in poverty, I make sure of that." Mimeko smiled and stoked Haruhi's hair.

She smirked at the group, Hunni had flowers floating around him, Mori remained pokerfaced, Kyoya kept a calm expression, and Hikaru, Karou and Tamaki jaws were still on the floor, murmuring incoherent sentences.

"konnichiwa Mimeko-sama," Kira bowed respectfully.

'Kira, I told you to drop the 'sama' just call me Mimeko. Ne?" she patted the dark-haired girl.

"H-hai, gomenasai Mimeko- sa-…" she bowed her head.

Linda nudged her sister, "stop being like that, it creeps me out."

She glared at her, and straightened up and walked behind Karou.

Mimeko laughed, "come on in girls, lets get you signed in," she led her youngest daughters inside with Yuzuki close behind.

Once inside, Kyoya introduced himself, "Hello Kimikoto-sama, I am Kyoya Ootori, Yuzuki is married to my older brother, and it is a pleasure to meet you." He said respectfully.

"Ah, that's right Akito mentioned you before, you're the third son right? It is also a great pleasure to meet you in person." She shook his hand and turned to the rest of the host club, "who are you young men?" she asked.

Tamaki glided up to the woman and shook her hand with both of his hands, "I am Tamaki Suoh, son of Yuzuru Suoh, chairman of Ouran Academy. Sure to meet you." He said smoothly.

She nodded and smiled and looked back to the group, "and you two young men?" she looked at Hikaru and Karou.

"I am Hikaru Hitachin" Hikaru took one hand,

"and I am Karou Hitachin" Karou took her other hand,

"And we are the sons of Yuzuha Hitachin." They said together.

She smiled warmly at the mirror images of a boy in front of her and moved to Hunni, "and who is this? She asked the small blonde, "Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hunni!" he giggled, pink flowers still floating around him.

"nice to meet you Hunni-chan. And you?" she looked to Mori.

"Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni's cousin." He said simply.

"You remind me of Janel-chan~ and you Hunni-chan you remind me of Hanajima!" she smiled wide and turned back to the girls, "come girls, lets get signed in and test the equipment. Do you have your instruments?"

they nodded, "Hai, we have them with our bags." Shariana said.

"Please run out and grab them and meet me in room #2A." she told them and the girls all dashed out of the door.

"Instruments? They play?" Hikaru tilted his head.

"Yes, they are all very good! Janel and Shariana have been playing since they were four. The others have been playing for a long time as well."

"ne~? cool! I can't wait to hear! Then we can go around the town!" Hunni hugged Usa-chan and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 music time

Hanajima: and we're back...Sorry we're late  
>Janel: Yeah Sorry writers block's a butt...Also i get more say in the story now<br>Hanajima: Whatever Janel! Hunni? Disclaimer?  
>Hunni: Okay! Janel and Hanajima don't own OHSHC only the plot of the story...<br>Mori: Ah (on with the story...)

Soon after the girls left they returned carrying what the boys thought were suitcases before. The girls set the cases down and started to unpack their instruments.  
>"Ne, ne Hana-Chan, What instrument do you play?" Hunni asked while imaginary flowers floated around him.<br>"I Play flute normally, but sometimes i sing or play guitar. it's rare when i get to play guitar tho, Shari and Kira, are very protective of their guitars." Hana giggled and answered  
>"Hanajima also has her own mic."Janel shrugged and pulled out four different microphones-one had her name engraved in the side, the second was an ear piece mic with a blue rose and vine design on it, the third was just plain for practice only it seemed, and the forth one was baby blue with pink roses and blue and pink bunnies on it.<p>

"Janel did you continue learning piano since the last time we saw each other?" Haruhi asked and Tamaki perked up.  
>"you play piano!"he asked hyperly.<br>Janel nodded "Yes to both your questions and to elaborate on yours Haruhi, I did but I also learned guitar: bass acoustic and electric, Drums and i also took up singing." Janel stated then started to set up the practice mics and her keyboard.  
>"You don't seem like the singer type..."Kaoru said a bit confused.<br>"yeah that sounds more like it would be Sharianna department."Hikaru concluded  
>Sharianna and Kira laughed.<br>" 'Guess we have to show 'em Shari." Kira Shrugged.  
>"There is a reason why Linda and I Sing back-up." Renee mumbled then smirked.<br>"Why?" Tamaki asked dumbly.  
>Janel played a few notes on the keyboard then Shari and Kira tried to copy them. 'Tried' being the operative word.<br>"Wow, I think that was the worst singing we've ever heard."The twins commented.  
>Janel then replayed the notes and Renee, Linda and herself all sang them. Janel singing louder and straying from the other two a bit.<br>"Sugoi, Janel, Lin-Chan, Ren-Chan, that was great. Right Takashi?"Hunni cheered  
>"Ah." Mori nodded; him and the other hosts stupefied by the fact Hunni call someone other than Mori by their first name.<br>"Nani?" Sharianna asked Noticing the hosts shocked expressions  
>"Hunni-Sempai never calls anyone but Mori-Sempai by name." Haruhi explained.<br>Hanajima jumped up and her mouth formed an 'O' then she ran over to Janel.  
>"Can i go now?" she asked sweetly..<br>"Hm..." Janel hummed and nodded then started playing a simple melody, Hana then started to sing.  
>The hosts watched the littlest of the girls with interest as she continued to sing. Soon Sharianna joined strumming on an acoustic guitar, Linda began a simple beat on the drums. Renee and Janel started singing along softly as the chorus started.<p>

shinjite iru dakedo kokoro no hashiko de  
>fuan ga sukoshi dake kage o otosu<p>

ano atatakasa ga zutto soba ni aru koto o  
>utagawanakatta kodomo datta<br>namida korae kuchibiru o gyutto kami  
>tsuyoku natta to waraeru you ni<p>

douka sono te no taion ga uso de wa nai to oshiete hoshii  
>yasashii koe de namae o yonde watashi o mou oite ikanaide<p>

negai inori nandomo sakenda  
>dakedo koe wa todokanai<p>

ima wa tada katachi wa me ni mienai keredo  
>itsudatte watashi o mamotte kureru<br>anata no yasashisa wa hidamari ni tokete  
>shiawase kiezu ni zutto soba ni iru<p>

kidzukanai mono wa oosugite nakushita toki ni yatto wakaru  
>BEDDO no naka de fuzakeatte anata no ude de nemuritai...<p>

itsuka mata anata to aeru sono toki wa  
>"tadaima" tte waratte kami o nadete<br>yume mite'ru itsumo chiisa na kono basho de  
>dakishimete kureru hi o matte iru<p>

The host club stood in awe as they watched the girls musical talents blossom. Even Mori looked surprised that Hanajima could sing so well and that Janel's and Renee's voices balanced out Hanajima's perfectly. They noticed that the others played swaying with the music as it flowed from the speakers, when it ended, they were silent until Hanajima Piped up  
>"was it bad" She asked "I know. I messed up didn't I?"<br>The smallest gossiper looked disappointed. All of a sudden, Hunni Tackled her, "You were awesome Hana-chan! I didn't hear any Mess-ups. Did you guys?" he said and turned towards the hosts. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru burst into tears "That was so beautiful!" they wailed.  
>Haruhi smiled at Hanajima and the others "You've all really improved since last time." She commented.<br>"That was good." Mori nodded and patted Hanajima on her head.  
>Kyoya pushed his glasses up and began jotting something down in his notebook then looked back up at everyone "You girls all have wonderful musical talents." He praised though it didn't sound like praise.<br>"Arigotto Kyo-chan!" Hanajima cheered, hugging bun-bun close.  
>Out of nowhere Mrs. Kimikoto stamped her foot. "Damn, I should have had you girls recording that." She huffed.<br>"We could do it again!" Hanajima suggested all the girls but Janel moaning in complaint.  
>"No, no, you go play with your friends. It was nice to see you Haruhi. See you later girls." She hugged her daughters.<br>"Ne~ Where's Yuzu-chan?" hunni asks looking around for her.  
>"My brother came by and picked her up."Kyoya sais uninterested.<br>"Kay~" Hunni smiled  
>"Jan ne Okaa-san." Janel and Sharianna chorused.<br>"Bye-Bye~." Hanajima giggled and waved  
>The other girls said their farewells and went back outside to wait for the Ootori limo.<p> 


End file.
